A primer rodillo
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Naruto llega temprano, Boruto está enojado, ha llegado la hora de contar su romántica historia de amor, que todos sepan como se enamoró. NaruHina OS


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto llegaba de trabajar temprano esa calurosa tarde de verano, el sol en las calles quemaba y él estaba feliz de llegar a su hogar, a su sillón y ver a su -por ahora- amado aire acondicionado, no había nada mas hermoso que eso, al menos por ese momento.

Ver a su esposa era lo mejor, ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa, un par de besos y muchos mimos traviesos, esos que él merecía para vivir tranquilo su día a día.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño -había saludado cálida como de costumbre, con un bonito vestido pastel y su hermoso cabello recogido-, ¿tienes hambre? Pronto estará listo el almuerzo

—Gracias amor -decía mimado como un niño mientras abrazaba la cintura de su esposa que en sus piernas reposaba-, siempre tengo hambre... de ti -dijo en un susurro a su oído-

—Amor -dijo en un pequeño reclamo-, Boruto está en casa con un amigo, no digas esas cosas -refutaba avergonzada-

—Sigues sonrojándote como la primera vez -susurraba sobre el blanco cuello de su amada-, eres tan dulce en mas de un sentido

—También eres muy dulce

—Eso no suena bien en mi -reía repartiendo besos en el cuello de Hinata-, soy mas del tipo rudo y sexy

—Lo eres, pero no lo dire en voz alta -respondía al oído del rubio-, alguien podría oirlo y sería vergonzoso

—¿Te avergüenzas de mi? -declaró falsamente ofendido-

—En lo absoluto, sin embargo me avergüenzo de verme decir cosas que, son evidentes, sobre lo bueno que estás

—Pero lo acabas de decir -reía mientras ella cubría su rostro por la vergüenza-, vamos cariño, estoy buenisimo -dijo llevando una de sus manos por la suave pierna de Hinata-, no mas que tú, claro.

—Su habitación está arriba -se escuchó una tercera en infantil voz en la sala, acompañada de una risa mal retenida-, eviten darnos un espectáculo, aún somos menores de edad

—¡Boruto, Mitsuki-kun! -se alejó de Naruto para mirar avergonzada a los chicos-, no es... es decir... nosotros no... yo...

—Gracias por romper el ambiente, chicos -dijo sarcástico el mayor-

—No te disculpes mamá -se acercó a Hinata-, todo es culpa de mi padre, es un pervertido

—No soy un pervertido, Hinata es MI esposa -se defendió el rubio levantándose de su sillón-, tengo derechos

—Pero ella es MI mamá, debo defenderla de tu perversión -refutó indignado el menor-

—Callate enano, ya me entenderas cuándo te enamores de una bella mujer, aun que claro, jamás una como MI mujer

—Será mejor que me vaya -habló entre divertido e incómodo Mitsuki-

—Sí -aceptó el menor de los Uzumaki-, nos veremos mañana

El pequeño rubio arrastró a su amigo hasta la entrada, no es que no lo quisiera en su casa, era sólo que no quería que escuchar las divagaciones de su padre, mismo que no tenía pelos en la lengua al expresar en palabras lo hermosa y divinamente sexy que era su esposa.

Saben, ella es su madre, escuchar ese tipo de cosas es repugnante por el hecho de que él la ve como una deidad y no una mujer de cuerpo... no podía siquiera pensar en esa palabra mientras tenía en la mente a su mami, imposible.

Tras despedir al albino, caminó de regreso a la sala, ahí estaba su papá de nuevo en su sillón, con su mamá de nuevo sobre él y acariciándola de forma muy poco descente

—Papá~ -le llamó indignado-, podrías decirme, ¿como fue que mi hermosa madre terminó casada contigo?

—Ah~ -suspiró soñador mientras abrazaba a su esposa y ella sonreía encantada-, de la forma mas romántica

—Cuentale -pidió amable la mujer antes de ponerse de pie- iré a revisar la comida

—Claro, cariño -se dirigió a su hijo y siguió sonriendo en su sillón-, sientate, voy a contarte la mas hermosa historia de amor

Boruto dudó un poco, pero finalmente asintió y tomó su lugar en el sillón de un lado, la curiosidad lo había pillado, realmente quería conocer esa historia de amor. O drogas, realmente dudaba si su madre estaba del todo cuerda cuándo se casó con el simplón de su papá.

«Fue hace 12 años, mientras trabajaba en una panadería muy popular en el pueblo de San Blas, por ese entonces tenía dieciocho años de edad, había terminado la preparatoria y trabajaba todo el día antes de la universidad.

Esa mañana era fría, un mes bastante lluvioso donde soplaba el helado aire del norte, por ello las panaderías tenían una demanda de producto bastante grande, ni se diga de las pastelerías, estás se llenaban de ganancias por estar cercano el día de los enamorados.

Mi jefe era un hombre gordo, grande y todo bonachon, un pan de Dios, sin embargo era algo holgazán cuándo de las compras semanales había que hablar, por eso y por la falta de su hijo mayor, decidió que el gran Uzumaki hiciera la compra en el gran almacén de la plaza lateral, cerca del embarcadero Nital.

No tenía ganas y no andaba de humor, habían pasado dos días desde que una chica de la que estaba enamorado me mando a freír espárragos, sin embargo donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero y a fin de terminar con la tortura, me apresure a realizar la tarea.

Llegué como a eso de las nueve de la mañana, había frío y amenazaba con llover, para acabar de fregarme el humor, había una fila tan larga que cruzaba media cuadra, eso sin contar a los que estaban dentro del local, resignado tomé un lugar de la fila, sintiéndome miserable por ser el del final, claro que eso acabó cuándo mas se me pusieron atrás.

Ya llevaba como veinte minutos ahí, la fila avanzaba a paso de caracol, ya comenzaba a gotear y ni cargaba ni para un café, entonces tiritaba tanto que la gente ya me miraba raro, con cara de: "ni hace tanto frío, no seas exagerado", sin embargo yo me estaba congelando.

Unas mujeres que venían atrás comenzaron de pronto a alterar la fila, moviéndose y dando chillidos de indignación, no sabía que pasaba y tampoco me interesaba, si no fue hasta que...»

—¿A que hora aparece mamá? -pidió apurado el menor mientras revisaba su reloj de mano-

—A eso iba, enano -se quejó con un puchero el mayor-

—Bolt -le llamó Hinata desde la cocina-, deja que tu papi termine de contar su historia

—Bien -respondió cansino, su madre tenía muy mimado a su papá-

«Cómo decía, no fue hasta que un visaje no muy rápido paso a mi costado, creando un ruido sordo cuando su mano golpeó el trasero de una señorita de cabello azulino delante de mi.

No voy a negarlo, deseé con todo mi ser reírme, barrajarme en el suelo y sostener mi estómago sin reprimir la carcajada, pero no porque golpeara a la señorita, mas bien por que al tropezar, embarró su cara en el trasero de un gordo panadero al momento que este se soltaba un pedo.

El pobre golpeador de traseros casi se ahoga con el olor, no diré nada mas al hecho de escuchar claramente que el tipo decía, haber sentido algo de sabor.

No pregunté porque no ineteresaba saber lo que ese panadero había desayunado.

Todo iba bien hasta ahí, pero la chica que fue palmeada no lo pensaba así, ella se giró de forma lenta y tétrica, sus ojos eran pálidos, como no había visto en toda mi vida, sin embargo eran rodeados por un hermoso de color lila que le daban vida y color.

Sin embargo solo pude observarlos por escasos segundos, pues la advertencia de peligro gritaba a todas luces en mi cabeza, la delgada mujer había sacado de forma magistral, un rodillo para panadería de su bolso, no era cualquier rodillo, era un rodillo de madera, uno muy grande.

Yo solo pude implorar perdón por algo que, claramente, no había hecho, ella no retiró su amenazante rodillo que amenazaba con desquebrajarme algunas costillas, su mirada era furiosa y le expliqué lo que había pasado, no sabía si me creería o terminaría con medio seso fuera de mi cráneo.

Resultó que ella me creyó, no porque fuera muy convincente, mas bien porque el cabronazo regresó a dar otro palmazo, el pobre termino con medio rodillo entre la garganta y un pulmón, no se calcular muy bien esas cosas.

La hermosa señorita, tras apalear a aquél pervertido, regresó a su lugar, hizo y una reverencia pidiendo disculpas por amenazar con su rodillo nuevo, me dijo su nombre, Hinata, de la pastelería Hyuga

Waaaaa~ allí comenzó todo, con un accidente, desde entonces comenzamos a hablar y frecuentarnos, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para iniciar un noviazgo, claro que "papá" Hyuga no lo tomó muy bien, incluso me siguió con un rodillo, un poco mas grande que aquél con el que me amenazó tu madre por primera vez, esa es nuestra historia, a que es romántica, ¿no?»

—¿Estás diciendo que mamá se enamoró de ti porque un tipo toco su trasero? -preguntó el menor alarmado-

—Sí -respondió feliz el mayor-

—¿y lo dices tan tranquilo?, ese pedazo de cosa tocó a mi madre y no hiciste nada por su honor

—Claro que lo hice -aclara Naruto ofendido-

—¿Si?, ¿coquetear con ella y pedir su número de celular?

—En realidad -interrumpió la matriarca Uzumaki en la sala, sentándose en las piernas de su marido que muy feliz la recibió-, el día que nos hicimos novios, tu papi fue a parar a prisión correctiva por tres días

—¿Eres un ex convicto? -señaló sorprendido Boruto-

—No, sólo fue prisión correctiva -respondió avergonzado Naruto-

—Así es, lo encarcelaron por golpear a un chico sin razón aparente, mismo que resultó ser aquél pervertido del bodegón

—Papá -miraba Boruto a su padre con orgullo-, eres genial

—Lo sé

—¡Que romántico~! -apareció la menor de los Uzumaki dando saltitos tras su siesta de media tarde-

—¡Hima! -corrió Naruto a saludar a su pequeña-

—¡Papi! -le recibía feliz la menor-

—Entonces... ¿fue amor a primera vista? -preguntó emocionado Boruto-

—No -aclaró Naruto con su pequeña-

—¿No? -cuestionaron Hinata y Boruto sorprendidos-

—¡Fue amor a primer rodillo! -gritó divertido abrazando a su familia que reía-

Naruto era muy feliz, tenía una familia, no importaba si para ello fue antes amdrentado por un rodillo, se dejaría amenazar una y otra vez, porque valía la pena, su familia valía toda la pena.

Hinata agradecía cada mañana desde ese día, ser una paranoica cinta negra del arte del rodillo, gracias a los conocimientos transmitidos por papá-sensei, el mas grande maestro del rodillo asesino.


End file.
